Shinya dice
by KiwiSonata
Summary: Una notificación en su celular lo hizo detenerse, vio a su novia por un segundo antes de estirarse a tomar el aparato. • Shinya dice: ¿Te gusta el cereal de frutas? • • • Texting AU; Número equivocado AU; AU!


**Celular de Guren Ichinose**  
**Chat – Número desc...**  
_Martes 13 de junio del 2017_

**Número desconocido:**  
(8:47 p.m.) Oye, amigo. Encontré tu número en un camión urbano... ya lo borré.  
(8:47 p.m.) De nada.

**Yo:**  
(9:01 p.m.) Nunca pedí que lo hicieras.  
(9:15 p.m.) ...  
(9:15 p.m.) Gracias.

**Número desconocido:**  
(9:32 p.m.) De nada ;)  
(9:33 p.m.) ¿Por qué escribiste tu número ahí? ¿Te sentías solo?  
(9:35 p.m.) ¿Quieres un amigo?  
(9:35 p.m.) Yo puedo serlo. Ya sabes, alguien a quien puedas contarle todo sin problema porque ni lo conoces... ¡seremos los mejores amigos!  
(9:36 p.m.) Siempre quise un amigo por correspondencia...  
(9:36 p.m.) ¿De qué país eres? O, ¿de qué distrito?  
(9:36 p.m.) No me digas, eso arruinaría lo divertido del _Stranger Danger_...  
(9:37 p.m.) Ahhhh~, ojalá me respondieras ahora. Estoy aburrido.  
(9:47 p.m.) Lo siento por dejarte de repente, tuve que ir al baño... ya sabes, la gente y sus necesidades fisiológicas...  
(9:50 p.m.) ¿No me dirás nada?

**Yo:**  
(9:51 p.m.) Deja de hablarme.  
(9:52 p.m.) ¿Mi clave no te dio pistas? Además encontraste mi número aquí en Japón, genio.  
(10:00 p.m.) No me importan tus necesidades, ni siquiera quiero ser tu amigo. Y lo de la correspondencia es una tontería, son mensajes de texto.

**Número desconocido:**  
(10:01 p.m.) No me dijiste por qué dejaste tu número en el transporte público, un elefante nunca olvida.

_Visto a las 10:13 p.m._

• • •

**Celular de Guren Ichinose**  
**Chat – Mahiru**  
_Martes 13 de junio del 2017_

**Mahiru:**  
(10:20 p.m.) Amor, mañana debemos estar en la cena de Kae a las 7:30 de la tarde**.**  
(10:20 p.m.) Te amo. Buenas noches.

**Yo:**  
(10:21 p.m.) También te amo. Hasta mañana.

_Visto a las 10:23 p.m. _

• • •

**Celular de Guren Ichinose**  
**Chat – Goshi**  
_Martes 13 de junio del 2017_

**Yo:**  
(9:00 p.m.) Te voy a matar.  
(9:00 p.m.) Este tipo que encontró mi número no deja de mandarme mensajes.

**Goshi:**  
(11:27 p.m.) Te hice un favor.  
(11:28 p.m.) No me dejes el visto.  
(11:28 p.m.) Fue para hacer tu vida interesante, desde que te casaste con esa bruja no eres más que un pedazo de cartón.

_Visto a las 11:30 p.m._

• • •

**Celular de Guren Ichinose**  
**Chat – Mito**  
_Martes 13 de junio del 2017_

**Mito:**  
(11:45 p.m.) Pídele permiso a tu esposa para venir a la fiesta de mi sobrino mañana. Cumple seis años.

**Yo:**  
(11:49 p.m.) Que no es mi esposa.  
(11:49 p.m.) ¿A qué hora?

**Mito:**  
(11:52 p.m.) Tienes razón.  
(11:52 p.m.) Es peor que eso, es tu verdugo.  
(11:52 p.m.) A las 7:30, vendrá Goshi y Sayuri... Yuuki aún no dice nada.

**Yo:**  
(11:53 p.m.) No puedo.  
(11:53 p.m.) Mañana voy con Mahiru a la casa de Kae.

**Mito:**  
(11:55 p.m.) Y tú te mueres por ir a sus reuniones.  
(11:57 p.m.) Me dejas el visto porque tengo razón.

_Visto a las 11:57 p.m._

_• • •_

Eran las 3 de la mañana, para Guren era imposible conciliar el sueño, tenía 20 años y su vida se había convertido en un recipiente de constante fastidio, desinterés y aburrimiento. Tenía a Mahiru, su novia de hace poco más de un año; la adoraba, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que lo que ella quería era a alguien para llevar de la mano como un trofeo. Aún así, no se atrevía a pensar que quizá era momento de dejarla y seguir con su vida... El amor y el recuerdo de las primeras veces que estuvieron juntos, lo mantenía a su lado.

Goshi tenía razón, él se había convertido en poco más que una figura de cartón; a pesar de eso, no tenía intención de querer cambiarlo. El número en el transporte público no iba a darle nada, no tenía sentido y no necesitaba a nadie más que pudiera estar tan en contra de su novia como lo estaban sus amigos.

El sueño poco a poco comenzó a invadirlo, y con él, llegó un poco de adrenalina, un poco de "no me importa" y ganas de deshacer su vida para encontrar una nueva.

• • •

**Celular de Guren Ichinose**  
**Chat – Número desc...**  
_Miércoles 14 de junio del 2017_

**Número desconocido:**  
( 10:01 p.m.) No me dijiste por qué dejaste tu número en el transporte público, un elefante nunca olvida.

_Hoy_

**Yo:**  
(3:17 p.m.) No eres un elefante.

**Número desconocido:**  
(3:18 a.m.) Tú no sabes eso ;)

_Visto a las 3:18 a.m._


End file.
